


Spookin' Lancer

by AnimationNut



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Don't copy to another site, Fake Blood, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Scares, Humor, Pranks and Practical Jokes, The trio just want to frighten Lancer with good old fashioned Halloween tricks, and then they take it too far, fake death, originally written in 2010
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27265546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimationNut/pseuds/AnimationNut
Summary: A little Halloween tale where Danny, Tucker and Sam try to scare Lancer the day before Halloween. But Lancer isn't easily frightened by juvenile pranks, and in their efforts to scare him out of his wits, lines are crossed.
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Tucker Foley & Sam Manson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Spookin' Lancer

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Danny Phantom.

Tapping a black-ink pen rhythmically against the edge of his desk, William Lancer studied his students. It was the day before Halloween and his class was acting exactly how he expected. Their attention span, already limited to begin with, was now non-existent. They were whispering when they should have been reading and hiding their cell phones poorly behind their novels as they finalized Halloween plans.

Suspicion flared within him each time his eyes roamed over three empty seats at the back of the room. Danny, Sam and Tucker were absent and class was already twenty minutes under way. It wasn’t so much of a surprise to see that Danny was missing, for the teen had chronic tardiness. But when Tucker and Sam were also late? That caused mental alarm bells to ring.

Unbeknownst to him, Danny was a floor above in an empty classroom. With a realistic-looking severed head in his hands, he waited for his cue. Sam and Tucker stationed themselves outside the English classroom windows, using the bushes as cover. Sam pointed a video camera at the window and Tucker sent Danny the go-ahead text.

Danny turned invisible and intangible. He dropped the head directly through the ceiling and waited eagerly for Lancer’s reaction. But the man merely blinked at the oozing head that smacked into his desk as the class shrieked and screamed.

Frowning, Danny flew outside and joined his friends. He transformed back into his human form and crossed his arms over his chest. “That sucks.”

"That was a bust," agreed Sam.

Lancer picked up the head, disgusted at the goo that stuck to his fingers, and walked over to the window. He jerked it open and chucked the homemade Halloween prop into the chilly October morning. It landed in the bushes and the three teens scrambled out of the leaves with startled yelps, as he expected.

" _Gross!_ " complained Tucker.

"So, Manson, what did you make this art project out of?" asked Lancer conversationally, leaning his elbows against the window sill.

Sam grinned proudly. “Lots of fake blood, clay and fake meat.”

"Very creative. If you put that much effort into your school work, you'd be an honour student."

Danny scowled. “Come on, weren’t you even a little bit freaked out?”

"Mr. Fenton, I have been a teacher for many years. There have been pranks far more extravagant than yours. I am no longer easily fooled by silly jokes pulled by the likes of you." He levelled each with a stern stare. "Now get in this classroom.”

Lancer moved to close the window, but paused when the three clambered over the sill, grumbling under their breath. He rolled his eyes and shut the glass firmly after Sam, and the three took their seats.

"He does realize this means war, right?" said Danny with narrowed eyes.

Sam sighed, taking the purple scarf off her neck and placing it on top of her desk. "Danny, you heard him. He can't be frightened. And if my severed head didn't fool him, nothing will."

Tucker pulled off his red mittens and stuffed them in his jacket pocket. "Yeah, dude. There is nothing more realistic than Sam's monstrous creations. The guy is a rock."

"He basically said we were adequate pranksters! He said he's faced better pranksters. _Better!_ _And_ he said he wasn't easily fooled. That means we have to try harder. And we will. Right?”

Sam and Tucker glanced at each other. They both knew that when Danny was determined to do something, no one could talk him out of it.

“We really can’t just take his insults lying down,” said Tucker.

“Let’s show him what we’re made of,” said Sam with a nod.

Danny grinned. "All right, let's get started.”

After five minutes of brainstorming, they came up with another idea. Sneaking a glance to make sure no one was looking, Danny turned invisible and phased out of the room. He returned a minute later with a container of spiders, borrowed from the science lab.

He phased his hand through the bottom drawer of Lancer’s desk and emptied out the container. He went back to his seat and turned visible. "Go," he whispered to his Goth friend.

Lancer leaned back in his chair as Sam walked up to him. "Can I borrow a pencil?" she asked.

"I don't know. Can you?"

Sam sighed. " _May_ I borrow a pencil?"

Lancer shook his head and opened his bottom desk drawer. Dozens of black spiders crawled around his folders, pens, and his lunch. Wrinkling his nose, he removed a pencil with two fingers. "Very cute, Manson. Pets of yours, I presume?"

Sam silently accepted the pencil and headed back to Danny and Tucker.

"Back to the drawing board," sighed Tucker, removing a clean sheet of paper from his notebook.

Another half hour passed by. Just when Lancer thought the teens had given up, his cell phone started to ring. He glanced in the trio's direction and found all three writing in their notebooks, dejected expressions on their faces.

_Hmm..._

He answered it. "Hello?"

Deep, raspy breathing was the reply. Tapping a finger against his desk, he surveyed his class intently, but could find no one attempting anything suspicious.

"Very funny. You do realize you're using up my minutes? They don't come cheap."

 _"_ _Are you scared?"_ a hoarse voice asked.

"I don't know. Should I be?" Lancer asked in amusement.

 _"_ _Yes. You should. Because I am going to_ _kill_ _you. And no one escapes my wrath."_

"I'm pretty sure it's illegal to threaten your teacher."

Lancer swore he heard an exasperated sigh come from the other end of the phone. _"_ _You will regret this insolence! You shall rue the day! RUE THE DAY!_ _"_

Lancer was impressed that any of his students knew words like _rue_ and _insolence_. "Okay, I'll keep that in mind." He clapped his cell shut with a smirk.

Suddenly, the lights began to flicker on and off. An eerie moaning filled the room. Paulina whimpered and Star jumped out of her seat so she could cling to Kwan. Dash gave a strangled shriek.

Danny snickered. "And you think Tucker sounds like a girl."

Dash was distracted from his furious retort by the sound of clanging chains. The ghostly moans increased in volume, echoing throughout the room. The class started to scream and cluster together, eyes darting around for the source of the disturbance.

" _Mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha!_ "

A black-robed figure dropped down from the air vent, a faceless white mask on their face. The class dissolved into hysterics. With a shake of his head, Lancer stood and walked over to the creature, plucking off the plastic mask. Tucker’s wide eyes gaped at him.

“Wait a minute!” cried Star. “There’s two of them!”

“Mr. Fenton?” said Lancer dryly.

Danny slumped low in his seat and pulled a black device from Tucker's chair. 'Tucker' fizzled and disappeared. Gasps of amazement went up through the crowd, followed by murmurs of anger.

"A hologram, eh? Very nice, Mr. Foley. Where’s the speaker?”

Tucker dug his PDA out of his pocket and turned off the Halloween-themed soundtrack. Lancer motioned Danny’s forwards. “Get him down.”

Danny got up and yanked on Tucker's cape. The wire holding him snapped loose and Tucker came crashing down. “Thanks,” he snapped as they shuffled back to their seats.

“I can’t believe this,” groaned Danny.

Tucker removed the black cape and tossed it over the back of his chair. "Lancer's got no emotion, I swear."

Sam frowned. "There has to be _something_ that'd scare the guy."

Danny glanced out the window for a moment before a slow smile spread across his face. "I think I know one thing Lancer fears."

"Math?" asked Tucker.

Danny rolled his eyes. "Well, okay, yes, but I'm thinking of something bigger. But it might get us grounded for, I don't know, life, and expelled."

“You must have a great idea,” said Sam with an anticipatory smile. “What is it?”

After Danny explained his plan, he thrust his hand in the air and asked to go to the bathroom. Lancer raised a brow. “And what makes you think, after your antics today, that I’m going to let you out of my sight?”

“Because if you don’t I’m going to pee my pants, Dash will never let me forget it, and I’ll be scarred for life,” returned Danny.

“All right,” Lancer relented. “But you have five minutes.”

Danny only needed two.

Lancer jumped at the sound of a terrified scream and look towards the window in time to see a black blur crash to the ground.

“Very funn—” Lancer started, but the fright on Tucker and Sam’s faces made his heart still.

" _Danny!_ " Tucker cried, leaping out of his seat and practically flying over to the window.

Sam burst into tears and Lancer sprang to his feet, sending his chair flying against the wall. “What happened?” he barked.

"Da-Danny went up on the ro-roof to drop a f-fake bat down the vent and s-scare you, but he, he-I think he fell!” she wailed.

Lancer sprinted over to the window, which Tucker had opened in his mad dash to get outside. Danny was lying on the ground, unmoving, a small pool of blood surrounding his head. Tucker knelt down beside him, tears streaming down his face.

“He’s not answering me!”

Lancer went ice-cold. “Someone call 911!” he shouted, his threat clogging with tears.

Just as his fingers trembled towards Danny’s pulse, the boy shot upwards, eyes flying open. “Don’t call 911!” he hollered. “Do not call 911!”

"Aw, man, you should have seen your face!" Tucker howled.

Sam joined the students who had gathered around to see what had happened, their horrified expressions turning to a mix of relief and fury. Her eyes were clear and cheeks tear-free. “Got him,” she said triumphantly.

“But what was thrown off the roof?” asked Star in confusion.

“Sorry, can’t give away our secrets,” said Sam seriously.

Lancer sat back on his knees, stunned. Never before did he believe they would go to such terrible lengths in order to frighten him.

" _Fenton! Foley! Manson!”_ _he roared, face purple with fury._

Danny and Tucker yelped with fright and immediately sprinted across the school’s property. Sam barrelled out of the classroom and through one of the side exits, catching up to her friends. They raced down the sidewalk, trying to put as much distance between them and Lancer.

"I think we nearly gave him a heart attack," Tucker panted.

"Well, we might be grounded and expelled, but at least now he can't say we're amateur pranksters," Danny said, jumping over a garbage can.

“Maybe not entirely worth it,” muttered Sam. “We’re going to miss Halloween!”

"No, definitely worth it,” said Danny stubbornly. “I’ll have the look on his face imprinted in my memory forever.”

As the three fled, Lancer climbed stiffly back into his classroom. The students stared at him with wide eyes. When none of them moved, Lancer snapped, “What are you staring at? Back to your seats and continue reading. I will back in a moment. Do _not_ leave your seats.”

Lancer stalked into the hallway and only when he was alone did he allow his unreadable mask to fall. He gave a strangled snort of disbelieving laughter, his shoulders shaking. Never before had he felt such a strange mix of fury and mirth.

He could not deny it. They had gotten him _good_.


End file.
